


Conjunctional Evidence

by DuelyPostNoted



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Still working on this as of January, Texting, The first year's relationship will remain a mystery, Youtuber AU, band au, chatfic, comments are appreciated!, feel free to comment any theories on the relationships ;), feel free to try to suggest a new title name, most of the above tagged relationships are jsut covering bases, no set update schedule sorry, not sure if any are explicitly named, outsider pov, read to find out, the youtuber stuff will become more clear in chapter 2, title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelyPostNoted/pseuds/DuelyPostNoted
Summary: When the Third and Second Years in the volleyball club become curious about who or what made the first years suddenly get along, they uncover a musical secret.





	Conjunctional Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [turncatedGrip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truncatedGrip/pseuds/truncatedGrip)

“Hey. Hey Daichi, have you noticed the first years recently?” 

“What do you mean Asahi?” 

“I’m not sure, I haven’t known them as long as you two but, they seem to be… getting along better?” 

“I guess now that you say something…” 

“I mean look at them, there isn’t even any shouting!” 

Suga, Daichi and Asahi where all watching the first and second years mingle during a lull in practice. It seems Tanaka and Nishinoya had started yelling loudly again- Daichi wasn't sure about _what_ exactly this time- but while they had started to argue, or enthuse, (Daichi still wasn't sure which) the first years had eventually gravitated to the near side of the court. 

Tsukishima was talking to Hinata somewhat calmly listening to him chatter quietly while watching Yachi who was talking to Yamaguchi and Kageyama. Kageyama was idly tossing a ball up and down in the air and then interjecting to the conversation once in a while and sometimes tossing it to Yamaguchi. Hinata suddenly turned around from Tsukishima, ran over and hugged Yachi, who blushed as he spun her once quickly before setting her down. Tsukishima smirked as he watched Hinata do this and slowly walked over to the rest of the group. 

Meanwhile the other first years stood quietly watching with slight grins to the bewilderment of the older teens nearby. 

"Maybe they’re all really friends?" Suga asked dubiously, not really sounding like he believed the idea himself. 

"No way. There is no way Kageyama and Tsukishima would permit that." 

Hinata had let go of Yachi and he had taken up talking to her in favor of Tsukishima, who slid over to Kageyama to quietly say something that caused him to blush, and softly punch Tsukishima. Yamaguchi started giggling at all of them and Kageyama muttered something that seemed to cause _Tsukishima_ to blush and scowl at him now. 

It was at this point Nishinoya and Tanaka finally noticed the first years had slid into their own bubble while they were arguing/enthusing over something, and walked over to join the older group’s conversation. 

"I think at least one of them is dating another." Nishinoya mused after a moment of quietly staring at the Yachi-Hinata-Yamaguchi hug that seemed to have just happened. 

"Idiot! How can you be so sure!" Tanaka snapped at his friend. 

"Well just look at them! How else would they ever get along!?" 

Tanaka and Nishinoya take up arguing again as the third years watch on. 

_Hrmm..._

Hinata and Yamaguchi are now whisper-giggling over something with Yachi who keeps shooting looks at Tsukishima and Kageyama. Suddenly Yachi separates from the group and runs over to Tsukishima and stutters out something to which he smirks at. He then replied with something which causes Yachi to light up with joy and run back over to Hinata and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi also smiled over the two shorter ones shoulders at Tsukishima. 

_Hrrrmmmmmmmmmm-_

  
“Maybe Yachi and Tsukishima?” Asahi suggested 

But then, as if to be deliberately controversial, Hinata runs over to Tsukishima and _picks him up around his legs._ Tsukishima wobbles in midair, flustered and flailing somewhat as he is twirled about a few times before Hinata drops him on his feet. He starts shouting at Hinata, and it’s at this point Suga walks over to intervene and mediate the conversation.  


Suga considers Tsukishima’s blush at Hinata's laughing at his flustered shouting as he approaches and decides he definitely know who paired up between the first years. 

* * *

After practise is done and the team is cleaning up, the third years are granted another slice of information when they overhear a conversation between the sweeping duo of Yamaguchi and Hinata.  
  
“So we’re gonna watch The Princess Bride tonight right?” 

“Yeah Yachi-san bought it a while ago but we had to go through Jurassic Park for Tsukishima and Kageyama first.” 

Hinata and Yamaguchi shared a fond smile. Finished, Hinata pivoted around to put his broom up. “We’re watching at my house right? So you all can sleep over.” 

Yamaguchi smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I'm pretty excited for it, I'm not sure tsuki and I have been over to your house before!” 

Hinata laughed then after a moment made his excited crow noise as Yamaguchi was done. 

“C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! We gotta go before ‘Shima and Kags get the net tangledup.” 

“Let’s go get Yachi first-” 

Hinata gained a mischievous grin and chirped, 

“As you wish!” 

“ _Oh my god._ That was _so_ _bad_ -” 

Hinata started dragging Yamaguchi towards Yachi and Kiyoko, waiting for Tsukishima and Kageyama who was bickering lightly while folding up a net. Once they finished they all went and got changed. Instead of only their normal school bags, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi also had overnight bags with them. Hinata and Kageyama led the other three purposefully towards the side of the gym. 

Daichi and Suga quickly locked up the volleyball bin and went to the window facing the bike locks. There they saw Kageyama had a rickshaw like cart attached to his bike, that Yachi and Tsukishima climbed into. As Kageyama and Hinata mounted their bicycles, Yamaguchi climbed on the backspokes of Hinata’s bike. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had either put their overnight bags in the front basket or in the rickshaw with Yachi. Suga and Daichi watched, confused, as they rode off into the distance. 

“Maybe it’s Yamaguchi and Hinata?” 

“Hinata called Tsukishima ‘ _Shima_ ’, Daichi, no way,” 

“You never know Suga!” 

* * *

**Gucci:** hey remember your stuff for suns house tonight 

**Bestgirl:** Yup! I have the movie in my bag! 

**King:** i dropped off my stuff this morning 

**King:** i also saw the rickshaw w/ Sun's bike 

**King:** we should thank Tsukishima’s cousin for giving us a recommendation 

**DJDinoBoi:** Yep. Got it. 

**DJDinoBoi:** and as if I'd ever give ryouta the satisfaction. 

**Sunshine:** Aww guys!! Im so excited!! 

**Sunshine:** Im so glad you guys are cmoing over!!!! were gonna have so much fun!!!  


**Sunshine:** coming*  


**Sunshine:** I brought the rickshaw down bc my mom drpped me off this morn 

**Sunshine:** Also wyd guys use my name? 

**DJDinoBoi:** we are 

**Bestgirl:** In other news I can't wait to stay over at The Literal Incarnation of Sunshine and Happiness. 

**Gucci:** rt 

**DjDinoBoi:** god what a mood. 

**Sunshine:** cgicipkjgfhpvpjvjl g uy s,, , , 

* * *

The next time it was Nishinoya who saw something between the youngest on the team. 

Nishinoya decided to go see his favorite underclassmen to offer to help with receives during lunch. Let it never be known that he wasn't a good senpai! 

As he approached the area where Hinata and Kageyama usually practiced in during lunch, a slight alcove that looked like a small outdoor amphitheatre, he was surprised to not preemptively hear yelling or arguing. Instead he came across what was basically a threeway game of keep the ball in the air with Kageyama, Hinata and Yamaguchi. 

Tsukishima was curled up next to Yachi, absentmindedly eating with his headphones in. Yachi was cheering on the three while snacking on her lunch remains. Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama were all laughing as they set and received the ball into the air, running around the ‘stage’. 

As Yachi cheered on the three boys and Tsukishima heckled, Nishinoya slowly backed away and ran back around the corner. The others definitely needed an update! It was tsukiyachi who are together for sure! 

* * *

**DJDinoBoi:** Hey, where are you guys? 

**DJDinoBoi:** Sun and I are already here.  
  
**Bestgirl:** I’m coming, almost forgot my bag in the classroom.  
  
**Gucci:** kage and I were just grabbing a vb dont worry.  


**Sunshine:** Just means I get tsuki to myself. Ha! 

**DJDinoBoi:** We’re cuddling now.  


**Sunshine:** tsuki is v soft!  
_  
**Bestgirl:**_ Aww no fair! 

**Bestgirl:** I want some Cuddles from the sunshine and living body pillow when I get there! 

**Sunshine:** Hurry up then! 

**Sunshine:** Wanna hug you too. 

**Sunshine:** Also! Remember our date later today. 

**Sunshine:** Ik tht kage and yama cant come hangout because of a family reunion and a doctors appointment. ((´д｀)) 

**Gucci:** sorry kage and I can’t come, but you guys have fun! 

**Gucci:** we’re almost there! see u soon! 

* * *

  
The fourth was Kiyoko.  
  
She was jogging around town on a Thursday when the sound of laughter caught her ear. She stopped and turned towards the sound, recognizing the voices. There, entering a nearby restaurant, was Tsukishima, Hinata, and Yachi. Hinata was laughing at something Yachi had said and Tsukishima was smirking. 

She slowed to a walk and sat down at a bench across the street. This was near her rest point anyways, and after she rested for a while she could go say hello. After sitting and drinking from her water she took a glance at the restaurant across the street.  
  
Hinata was directing the other two towards a corner booth before going up to the counter and ordering for them. He then skipped over to the booth holding Tsukishima and Yachi, sliding in sandwiching Yachi between the two boys. Kiyoko was about to go into and say hello herself when their order was apparently called. 

Tsukishima slid out and went over to the counter grabbing a large piece of cake and a very large strawberry milkshake. He grabbed three straws on the way back over to the shorter first years. It dawned on Kiyoko that maybe if she pointed out they were spending time together, they might stop, and she hesitated. She glanced at the clock on her phone and realised she was late to meet up with Suga and Daichi to plan for the upcoming training camp. She resumed her jog, leaving the trio to split up the cake and milkshake, but before she left she snapped a picture of the trio. As she started her jog again she saw Hinata take a dollop of whipped cream and smear it across Tsukishima’s face.  
  
And she had been so sure that there was something between Hinata and Yamaguchi too. 

* * *

**Milkyway:** how was the date today? 

**DJDinoBoi:** it was great. Sad you couldn’t come, of course.  
  
**Sunshine:** Kei was super cute! 

**DJDinoBoi:** No I wasn’t!  
**  
Sunshine:** You weeeere tho! 

**DJDinoBoi:** wasnot  
  
**Bestgirl:** But you were super cute. Especially when you were eating that cake.  
  
**DJDinoBoi** : Sshutup. 

**Milkyway:** sounds like you three had fun 

**Milkyway:** u guys up for recording another video soon? 

**Milkyway:** Shouyou, Kei and I just finished that song the other day 

**Gucci:** I’m down! Is Sun free?  
  
**Sunshine:** My dad should be gone for the week, I’ll be fine!  
****  
Bestgirl: !!!! Sleepover at sun’s house tommorow! We can record this weekend! Seido right?  
  
**DJDinoBoi:** Send me the mp3 file Tobio. We can work out the scene blocking tommorow. 

* * *

  
The fifth time was nearly coincidence.  
  
Tanaka and his sister Saeko were out visiting Sendai, the city was only a half hour away by train, because Saeko wanted a new tattoo and Tanaka wanted to come watch and help her get home. They were on their way to Saeko's regular parlour. The sun was setting and it was going to be dusk soon. 

They walked along the backstreets before entering into a small plaza area. There weren’t as many people out, but there was a strange amount of people gathered by the fountain in the middle.They slowed down to look at what was happening when Tanaka saw a shock of orange hair weaving and bobbing along the fountainside. 

It was Hinata, he was there walking along the fountain rim and, from a distance, talking while nodding his head and moving his arms around? And following him was Kageyama and Tsukishima filming and carrying lights respectively. After a moment Hinata apparently finished his piece and jumped down from the fountain rim. He walked over to where Tsukishima was filming and looked at the camera before nodding. They then walked over to where Yachi and Yamaguchi where waiting, with a carry-cup container and two bags of fast food. Putting away the equipment they all sat on the fountain rim and started eating together. Kageyama pulled out a laptop from a backpack and plugged the camera into it. 

Saeko ushered him on, reminding him that they had an appointment to get to and if they were there on the way back they could go over and talk. 

* * *

  
When they came back to the plaza an hour or so later, with Saeko’s three new colorful stars hidden by bandages on her shoulder, it was to a bewildering sight. 

It appeared there was a some sort of music circle? And in the center was Hinata and another even shorter kid with blonde hair. There was only around 15 people gathered and cheering but from across the plaza both Tanaka and Saeko could hear the cheers accompanying the thump of bass and edm music. 

They power walked to the circle and managed to join up to be near the front to see a very weird sight. Hinata and the short kid were rapping with the music? The short kid was rapping about cakes, rabbits, and social hierarchy, while Hinata was rapping about rising above mountains and flying past societal expectation?! Tsukishima seemed to be recording the spectacle with Kageyama holding up a large light on the center. Yachi was perched on top of a amp hooked up to a boombox where the music was coming from. 

Tanaka had no idea how to compute this. He glanced at his phone and cursed, their train was going to be here soon. He grabbed Saeko and they ran off to the sound of the circle erupting in cheers and hollers at their backs.  
  
In terms of relationships Tanaka learned nothing. Nothing except that Hinata could bust some sick rhymes. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Alternate scene with the bikes:
> 
> Daichi and Suga quickly locked up the volleyball bin and went to the window facing the bike locks. There they saw Kageyama had a sidecar attachment, somehow, that Yachi climbed into. As Kageyama and Hinata mounted their bicycles, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima climbed on the backspokes. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had either put their overnight bags in the front basket or in the sidecar with Yachi. Amazingly when they started pedaling they didn’t in fact crash, but miraculously stayed balanced, somehow. Suga and Daichi watched as they rode off into the distance.


End file.
